1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to human resources (“HR”) computer systems generally. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to HR computer systems for the evaluation, tracking and coaching of employees and other workers. Even more specifically, embodiments of the present invention are adapted to apply to the crews of ships, including large holiday cruise ships.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems are known, and computer systems for human resource applications are known. However, there is a need to improve these systems to increase their effectiveness for the evaluation of employees, and specifically to develop features that allow for the measurement of engagement and the tracking and coaching over time of employees to improve their performance and to adapt the same for the crews of ships.